A conventional inkjet printing system includes a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In one arrangement, commonly referred to as a wide-array inkjet printing system, a plurality of individual printheads, also referred to as printhead dies, are mounted on a single carrier. As such, a number of nozzles and, therefore, an overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second is increased. Since the overall number of drops which can be ejected per second is increased, printing speed can be increased with the wide-array inkjet printing system.
Mounting a plurality of printhead dies on a single carrier, however, requires a plurality of power, ground, and data lines for the printhead dies. As such, the single carrier must accommodate a plurality of electrical connections between the electronic controller and each of the printhead dies. Since each printhead die typically requires multiple electrical connections, any difficulty in completing such connections is compounded by the number of printhead dies.
Accordingly, a need exists for routing power, ground, and data lines between an electronic controller and a plurality of printhead dies mounted on a single carrier. More particularly, a need exist for facilitating the numerous electrical connections required by the plurality of printhead dies.